FORT
FORT is an anti-Silent group founded by Ray Patière. Throughout the game, Atsuki can access FORT's records to view a variety of things such as the people of Kisaragi, their shinen that has been collected, Silent, and records of past incidents in Kisaragi. FORT and its History FORT is a national institute put together to find and eliminate Silent. Surrounded by a veil of secrecy, only a select few know anything about its members or its inner workings. Mysterious crimes and mass suicides took place in the USA, China, etc. To solve these, the government chose Ray Patière, current FORT leader, to head this super-secret group. Founded based on the translation of ancient Egyptian scrolls, FORT is a secret organization of telepaths, also known as the last defense against Silent. MOLOK There are three groups within FORT that work on different parts of each mission. They are FALCO, LYNX and PICUS. FALCO FALCO is the main force of FORT. Members of FALCO include Atsuki Saijo and Liu Yee. They travel the world and take on Silent first hand. Game Description FORT's main forces. These people are sent to various countries to fight Silent, and are extremely elite. They are chosen humans with the power to take on Silent. LYNX People working for LYNX stay at the FORT headquarters, including Nöla Döbereiner and Natsuki Venefskuja. They offer assistance to the members of FALCO and PICUS, helping them with finding Silent and anything else they need. Game Description FORT HQ-based support staff. Their job is finding info on Silent and reporting it to FALCO and PICUS. LYNX is an unsung hero, whose analytical faculty and precise decisions are invaluable to FALCO and PICUS. PICUS PICUS members support FALCO as well, but their role is to gather information in the field. Aya Nagashima and Kenzo Noguchi work for PICUS. Game Description FORT members whose job is to collect data and support the main forces. PICUS is Latin for "woodpecker", and they "peck away" to get info on the secrets and locations of the Targets. KULUK Lux Pains are ancient items worn by members of FORT to give them telepathic abilities. 12 of them are known to exist, and they kill almost all the people that try to wear them. The three known in the game are Gawain (belonging to Atsuki) Tristan (Natsuki) and Lancelot (Liu Yee) Game Description Items made using plans of the Cathars, a heretic medieval cult. These are very anicent, and the items react to changes in the user's life force. They stick out a tentacle-like object into the user's body, extending into the muscles and brain, giving the user unknown powers. Users experience a holy pain (Lux Pain) and the impure are killed. Only one in every ten thousand are able to use it, and are able to read the Shinen (thoughts) of others. A special power called Sigma is also granted. 12 of these items are in existence. Atsuki's ring, "Gawain", Natsuki's pendant, "Tristan" and Liu Yee's earring, "Lancelot" are all types of Lux-Pain. Known members of FORT Atsuki Saijo Liu Yee Nöla Döbereiner Natsuki Venefsukja Ray Patière Aya Nagashima Kenzo Noguchi Graham Miller (formerly) Ranking System It is the ranking system that acts as the player's level. You gain experience by erasing Worms & Silent and having extra time left in the timer while erasing people's Shinen. Once you get a certain amount of experience points, your rank moves up. By move up ranks, you improve your erasing ability, search ability, & the amount of time given when erasing people's shinen. The following ranks are arranged from lowest rank to highest (it is uncertain how many ranks exist). # Dimentear - the rank you start as. # Forincar - Improve Search & Time # Liknight - Improve Time # Timhest - improve Erase & Search # Flasswor - Improve Time # Transway - Improve Search # Mystsymb - Improve Erase & Time # Truawaken - Improve Search # Tranexis - Improve Erase Trivia * FORT stands for Force for Obliteration of the Rising Terrors